Unforgiven Love
by demon's soul
Summary: Xover slightlyInuYYH. almost complete AU. Sesshomaru's mate catches him with another woman...GASP! Asuka, his 'mate', leaves him only to find out he wasnt really her true mate. lots of OC's Lemon, but you have to wait til the very end. please and thanks


**Unforgiving Love**

"You're Just a Stupid, Arrogant, Self-Centered, Jerk!" Asuka yelled angrily. Her fire red eyes glowed with anger. Her hair fell passed her waist and was red streaked with black. Her red, black tipped fox ears were situated just behind the bangs that just reached her eyes. Her fangs showed as she yelled at Sesshomaru, her mate. She launched her-self at the silver-haired legend of man hood, with her red, black-tipped claws fully extended towards his exposed throat. Sesshy never realized his mistake until it was too late and her claws were digging into his throat.

"Ahem, Um... Mom? Why are you trying to kill Dad this time?" asked their daughter Siratah from the doorway to their bedroom.

"I'm not killing him." Asuka said sarcastically "We're having sex."

"It doesn't look like it to us," said their son Kira.

Sesshomaru growled and turned toward their children with a fake smile. "Everything's fine, kids."

"If 'fine' and 'Destruction' is the same thing, I hate to see what not so fine is," Kira said nervously.

"Fine then I am killing him, But I have a good reason." Asuka said defiantly.

"What is it this time?" Siratah asked.

"This conceited asshole was found with his cock inside another female!"

"Don't you think you might have been-"

"NO I WASN'T IMAGINING IT!" Asuka yelled at her now silent children, "SELENA WAS WITH ME!"

Sesshomaru growled and walked away. "Where are you going?" Siratah asked.

"I'm not going on with this pointless argument," he said as he walked out the room.

1 hour later

Snow started to fall at midnight when Sesshomaru sat quietly at the edge of the cliff not saying a word. His golden eyes reflected the full moon he was staring at as he let out a heavy sigh. Asuka had just needed to stumble upon him and his true lifemate, Melina.

Then out of nowhere an excruciating pain appeared on his back and he collapsed to his side to see a silhouette of a male standing above him, then everything went black,

15 minutes later

Asuka was lying on her bed crying her eyes out over the pain of Sesshy's Betrayal. _'How could he?'_ she asked herself desperately then she heard a noise at the window. But what she saw when she looked was a thing from her most secrete dreams. She knew him, this handsome god amongst men, Randy, the one person who could get past her defenses.

Suddenly a knock at her door interrupted her thoughts and the image of Randy was gone.

"Who's there?"

Selena entered her room with regret shining in her golden eyes. "I'm sorry that you had to witness that, Mother," she said sweetly.

Asuka smiled and shook her head. "No, I had to face the truth some time. I had a feeling the he was not my true lifemate, Selena."

"But I know who is," Randy said softly as he stepped fully into the light.

"Who are you?" Selena growled and stepped in front of her mother.

"I am the lifemate in question," Randy said and gave an elegant bow.

"Randy? But why?" Asuka said confused.

"You left me too quickly for me to claim you, and then by the time I found you, you had married."

Asuka caught a familiar scent. "I smell blood on you, Sesshomaru's blood! What did you do?"

"I gave him the justice he so richly deserved for hurting you."

"I KNEW he wasn't my lifemate, but my children did not. He didn't really hurt me as much I let on."

"What did you do to Sesshomaru?" Selena asked.

"I did not kill him, I merely maimed him. He will live," Randy said gently to one he prayed would allow him to become her father.

A blur passed Selena and tackled Randy, knocking him to the ground. A large Arcanine was on top of Randy with its fangs bared and ready to attack. That was until he scratched behind its large ear lovingly and it promptly passed out on him.

"Cutie," Randy murmured as he continued to pet it.

"Wildfire! What are you doing?" Siratah asked as she ran into the room.

"Sleeping, evidentially," Randy supplied with a half-grin.

Wildfire rose again and bared its fangs in a warning growl. "Wildfire lay off," Siratah ordered. Wildfire whined and sat with its ears lowered in apology. "Sorry about that, sir," Siratah said.

"My name is Randy, you can call me that or papa."

"Papa?" she asked confused. "I already have a dad."

"Not really, you see; your father is not, in fact, your Mother's true lifemate. I am," Randy said and bowed with old-world charm.

Siratah blinked and looked away. "He is not my father," she said quietly.

"Really?" Randy asked in a soothing voice that inspired her to confide in him. "Why not, dear-heart?" Siratah didn't make eye contact with him as her older sister placed her hands on her shoulders. But with this behavior Randy did the most unexpected thing yet; he walked to Siratah and pulled her into a loving, fatherly embrace then crooned little words nonsense in her ear until she relaxed against him. "Now, sweetie, Tell me what's wrong."

Siratah remained silent. "Her and her brother Kira were adopted by me and Sesshomaru when their real families were killed," Asuka explained.

"Oh, baby... I have a question to ask of you... Will you allow me to become your father? I would love you as mine own, and always take care of you. Even if Asuka does decide to not take me as her mate, you can live with whichever of us you want to, and all of your siblings are welcome as well as your mother and any friends."

"I don't know," she said quietly and looked back at Selena for help.

Selena's eyes filled with tears and she backed away slowly. "I already have a father and it isn't you!" she yelled as she ran out of the room. Randy's eyes shone with hurt and he backed away from Siratah slowly, then he gave the most elegant bow yet.

"As is your will, so I'll no longer intervene," he said with a sad smile. "Fare thee well, family that I shall never deserve." Randy almost murmured the words and then he was gone in a black cloud of pure darkness.

"Mother, are you really going to let him go?" Siratah asked.

Asuka looked down at Wildfire. "I...I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Are you still sulking you lumbering idiot?" said a young female with black hair that was streaked with strands of gold, this girl was Randy's little sister. Her name was...

"Valkiere, Go away and leave me to my misery!" said a very drunk Randy.

"Not until you tell me what's a matta!" she said with a hint of stubbornness that rivaled her brother's. "You're drinking Hiei's best brew, he's gonna be mad at'cha."

"Go away, Squirt! I don't gotta tell you so I'm not gonna!" Just at that moment both the other two of the set of triplets walked in, Hiei and Triple H. "Just what I need in my life right now! More complications!" Randy growled.

"Why are you drinking my moonshine?" Hiei asked mildly as he hid his rising anger.

"And why are you getting shit-faced drunk?" Triple H asked with a grin.

"Like I told the gnat, 'I don't gotta tell you so I'm not gonna'." Randy growled but the others ignored him.

"What happened to him?" Hiei asked 'The gnat' but she only shrugged.

"I don't know, but he's been like this since he came home smelling like a woman had been in his arms." The males looked at each other and said at the same time **_"Lifemate troubles,"_** causing Randy to clumsily launch himself at his brothers who easily batted him away.

"SO WHAT IF MY LIFEMATE WON'T TAKE ME?! SO WHAT IF I'M A FAILURE?! I DON'T NEED IT SHOVED IN MY FACE! I just need to drink 'till I pass out." Randy yelled then ended on a mutter before he downed the rest of his mug of moonshine. It was then that his brothers decided to take control; Triple H took the moonshine and Hiei grabbed Randy then drug him outside and tossed him in the lake that was by their ancestral home. Sadly, it was in the middle of December and the ice was a foot thick, even though Hiei broke it with Randy's body and dunked his brother into the icy waters.

Just then, a fiery blur raced passed them and dove into the icy waters and dragged Randy out. The Flareon looked up at the brothers with a growl. "_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"_ But all Hiei did was stare at it dumbly before he bent down and poked its forehead.

"Did you just talk?" he asked stupidly.

"_Well, I certainly didn't bark or meow!"_

"Relax Hiei," Triple H muttered. "She only has the beast form of a Flareon and probably more forms than just that one." Triple H had a special link with animals of any kind and could tell a real one from a transformed one at a glance.

"_At least someone can use his brain before he speaks,"_ she said before changing into a female with long reddish gold hair and golden eyes.

"Not exactly, I just have a thing for _Real _animals. Not _fakes._" Triple H said honestly, knowing he'd probably screw up later.

"So, what led to this? Why was he in the lake when I came by?"

"Our idiot of a brother decided to get himself drunk off my best moonshine. Then he tried to attack us. So, we dunked him in the lake so he could sober up." Hiei said almost like he was being de-briefed.

Randy's moaning caught her attention. "Are you okay, papa?" That simple question had both brothers staring at her in awe.

"P-p-papa?" Triple H stuttered idiotically.

"Papa?" Hiei nearly choked on his laughter, trying to hide it. "Been a little busy, Bro?"

Siratah blushed nearly crimson and looked at them confused. "What? He didn't tell you?"

"Brother's been trying to get drunk since he got back," said Valkiere as she finally stepped out from behind Triple H. "He wouldn't tell me anything and they were gone to war with Queen Hope."

"Huh...okay this is awkward..." Siratah said quietly, hoping that they didn't hear her.

"I am Valkiere, this is Hiei," she said and pointed to the taller one. "And this is Triple H." she pointed this time to the one with gold in his hair. "I am youngest and they are triplets."

"Hmm and I already met the lunkhead here," she said staring down at Randy, who finally sat up dazedly.

"I say we throw him back in the lake," said Hiei as he advanced. "He's still too drunk to understand us."

Siratah stepped in front of Randy. "Leave my papa alone!"

"But this is tradition! When one of us gets drunk the others get to throw him or her in the lake!"

"Papa, you do know who I am, right?" Randy stared up at her and gave her a sloppy grin,

"Hey, Valkiere!"

Siratah glared at him. "Okay, throw him in." All three of the siblings lifted him at once and threw him into the center.

"Sorry 'bout that," said Valkiere. "He knows who you are but he can't make the connection yet as he is not sober."

Siratah glanced at the lake and sighed. "I'm not so sure about that."

"I am, he does not drink often so he cannot hold his liquor." Valkiere said as she walked toward her brother Triple H who was hanging from a tree branch with an Arcanine under him barking. He then dropped down on it and played with the beast, roughly.

"Oh, yes, that's a good Blast Burn, that's my baby."

Siratah stared blankly at them. "Wildfire, what are you doing here?" Triple H's head popped up.

"So you're the one he chose!" he said grinning. "Nice name, by the way. I called him Blast Burn. Did you want to keep the collar? I have others."

"Uh...yeah it looks really cool on him. So he belongs to you?"

"I do not own my friends; I raise them and allow them to choose their owners. He chose you, so I'll not bother you. And I'll go get the matching leash."

"That's okay. I let him roam freely, but aren't we getting off the subject?" He stared at her blankly for a moment.

"Which subject is that?" Siratah stared out into the lake as Randy emerged from the water complaining how cold it was. "Oh, that one. You're fine to talk to him now, he's as sane as he's gonna get."

Siratah sighed and transformed back into her Flareon form and fetched Randy from the lake. _"Are you okay, Papa?"_

"I'm fine, dear-heart. Just a little woozy and a little cold, but at least I'm not part fire like Triple H," he told her smiling.

She jumped onto his lap and warmed him up with her fiery fur. _"Better?"_

"But of course my child. I at least am only of shadow and darkness. Why have you come?" Randy asked as he carried her into the house.

Siratah smiled and returned to her human form. "Is it a crime to want to see my father?"

"Never but I'll need to get my niece Hope to officialize it." Randy grinned at his new baby as he sat down in his favorite chair. "Before you ask who she is her full title is Queen Hope Saphira Angelus."

"I know who Aunt Hope is. I have met her before." Randy widened his grin and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Of course you do, who doesn't?" he chuckled softly, "She's too insane to not be known."

Siratah smiled and cuddled up against him. "I'm sorry for what happened with Selena." Randy's eyes turned sad and he reached for the mug of moonshine.

"Life continues on no matter what occurs to us who have no control over it and little understanding of its nuances."

Siratah grabbed the mug from his hand and glared at him. "No more of that please, or I will be the one who tosses you in the lake." Randy gave her a small sad smile then let her take it from him with a playful resistance.

"But... I... Okay."

"What happened between you and mother?" At Siratah's question Randy began to blush then he looked away.

"She and I took each others virginity. She then left me before I awoke and asked her to marry me."

"How come you didn't try to find her?" Randy's blush deepened and he looked away.

"I did search. But when I finally managed to find her she was already married to Sesshy, I swear that it broke my heart to find her literally just after her wedding, during the reception." A single tear rolled down Randy's cheek as he thought back to that fateful night, the night he lost his colors and emotions for the first time in 1,000 true years.

"Did you know about Kurama too?" A small growl escaped him, a growl of pure pain.

"Aye, I did." He said as his tears began to fall freely and sobs wracked his big body.

"That's what I came to talk to you about. You see, Kurama is Selena's real father and she is still attached to him, even though she doesn't see him very often." Randy could barely hear her through the roaring in his ears, the roaring that he hadn't heard for many a year as he had finally fought to the back of his anguish. "Are you okay, papa?"

"Barely, me wee lassie."

"It will be alright. The only male she opens up to is her lifemate...and sometimes Jason." More tears fell down his face and he hunched over to try to contain his grief. "I'm not helping any, huh?" she said sadly.

"Not many people can reach him when he's like this." Valkiere said as she entered the house and lifted Siratah out of his lap. "The best thing to do is to let him cry it out and deal with him afterwards." Just at that moment a loud crash resonated through the house and Charzard was heard roaring at what must have been an intruder of some sort. "Charzard! Sit! Stay!" Valkiere ran off toward the sound and tackled the 23' Charzard that was when she saw the intruder. "Who are you?" she asked as she stared at the Mightyana that growled at the Charzard angrily.

"_Get that Charzard away from me."_

"Eep! Triple H! We got another talker!"

"_Of course I can talk!" _Valkiere stared at it for a moment.

"Please change into your human form... _Please."_

The Mightyana closed its eyes and changed back into Asuka. "Better?" Valkiere sighed and Charzard relaxed against her.

"Thank you, thank you ever so much." Valkiere said as she rose from the Charzard. "I just get nervous when I don't know who I'm talking to."

"I can understand that. Is Randy here?" Valkiere nodded hesitantly, showing how shy she was.

"So is his daughter, Siratah."

"Siratah's here? When did she get here?" Valkiere giggled softly and cutely.

"Just after we threw Randy in the lake because he was drunk." Valkiere nodded as she gave Asuka a heart-stopping painfully shy smile.

"What's Siratah doing here?"

"She said she wanted to see her papa. We assumed that was Randy."

"Yeah...that makes sense." Asuka looked away. "Can I see them?"

"He's busy crying but I left her waiting on the couch. Because Charzard was making a lot of noise and was going to disturb my baby, Cory."

"Please...it's important."

"I can show you to them but Randy won't be able to understand you."

Asuka nodded. "Thank you." Valkiere led her toward the living room and stopped at the entryway to allow Asuka to have privacy with the two.

"Good luck." Valkiere whispered, "You'll need it."

Asuka quietly walked behind Randy and wrapped her arms around him but he simply sat there unresponsive. "Randy, can you hear me?" she whispered in his ear.

"He can't hear you." Triple H said from the door way. "He's too deep into his mind to understand anything at all right now."

Tears fell from her eyes. She looked Randy in the eyes before pressing her lips against his, still he didn't move.

"He cannot feel external stimuli." Triple H murmured.

"This is my fault," she whispered after she pulled away.

"Do not blame yourself overmuch. He is often like this." Hiei said as he entered as well. "He has been for many years." Hiei pulled her away gently. "He needs time to get himself back under control."

"No, it is my fault. I knew he was my lifemate, yet I rejected him."

"Still he needs time." Hiei lifted her and carried her to Randy's bedroom then laid her on Randy's bed. "Rest here until he returns to us."

"No, I should go. I might make things worse," she said as she walked out of the room and right into a force field.

"I insist." Hiei said softly.

"I don't like to feel caged," she growled.

"I don't care if you do or not, you shall not leave or he shall decide to take his life."

"I'll come back, but I have to go."

"I am afraid I cannot allow it. If he comes out of it and smells you he will kill himself, I will not lose another of my brothers because of some selfish female who cannot make up her own idiotic mind." Hiei growled low in his throat.

"I'm not trying to be selfish; I have to take care of something."

"Fuck you, I don't give a hot damn and you have a snowball's chance in hell to convince any of my family to release you." Hiei almost roared and left the room. "So settle in, you're stuck here, wench."

"Don't make me get Hope involved!" Asuka threatened and Hiei laughed outright.

"All she'd do is give me a set of Demona's chains to help hold you still. Now shut up! I don't want to hear your voice again until you are married to my brother."

"Fine!" she yelled as she changed back into her Mightyana form and started barking. Just then a muzzle appeared around her snout and attached itself to her face, silencing her._ "Get this thing off of me you bastard!"_

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **Hiei yelled in his elemental voice as he showed her a sliver of his immense power-

"_What are you gonna do if I don't?!"_ A small but powerful spell enveloped her mind and she fell into a deep sleep.

"Was that really necessary?" Siratah asked but all Hiei did was storm out the front door.

"He certainly thought so." Triple H said from behind her.

"I know why she wanted to leave."

"Why is that, Oh great niece of mine?" Triple H said playfully as he engulfed her in a big hug.

"Wildfire, come." Wildfire ran to her side and she pulled out a piece of paper that was hidden under his collar. "This is a copy of a song that she was working on with Sienca. She was writing it for Randy." Triple H read over it and sighed.

"Aw... Shucks. Now I'm gonna tear up." Triple H said and sniffled playfully.

"Was that really necessary?" Siratah asked her uncle and he laughed.

"Yep, it really, truly was."

"Is that your way of making fun of it?" she asked seriously.

"Actually, I liked it, but I always have to be the comic relief or we all get too serious."

A sweat dropped at the side of her head as she raised an eye brow. "All right then. But you're really not going to keep her locked up in there are you? She's gonna lose control and start wrecking the place if she feels like she's caged." Siratah warned and Triple H sighed.

"I can't retract the shield. I'm too weak."

"You gotta be kidding me. And that sleep spell won't hold her for long." Triple H grinned.

"Yes it will. Hiei was in his elemental powers when he cast it."

"How long will papa be in the downy dumps?" Siratah asked.

"Anywhere from three minutes to five hours," Triple H said as he turned to leave.

"Is he always like this?" she asked as she followed him.

"Yes and no, off and on for many years. Want to meet the baby Pokemon?"

"That's okay. That's my duty at home, so I should go." Triple H nodded.

"As you will, shall I call when he comes back?"

"I may be busy. Try sending for Alyssa." Triple H looked blank.

"Who?"

"My elder sister. She's the oldest of all my siblings," Siratah explained.

"Oh, very well."

"Come Wildfire. It was nice to meet you, Uncle Triple H." Triple H gave her a hug.

"Fare thee well, Sweetie." Siratah curtsied before her and Wildfire disappeared in a ball of flames. "So much for my night."

'_How long am I going to be kept here?'_ Asuka asked in his mind.

"I have no clue. I have not the power to let you free. I'm sorry."

'_I see,'_ she whispered before quietly singing the song to herself. '_Story of my life Searching for the right But it keeps avoiding me Sorrow in my soul Causing it seems that wrong Really loves my company He's more than a man And this is more than love The reason the sky is blue The clouds are rollin' in Because I'm gone again To him I just can't be true And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful And it kills him inside To know that I'm happy with some other guy I can see him dying I don't wanna do this anymore I don't wanna be the reason why Every time I walk out the door I can see him die a little more inside I don't wanna hurt him anymore I don't wanna take away his life I don't wanna be...a murderer I feel it in the air As I'm doing my hair Preparing for another day A kiss upon my cheek As he reluctantly Asks if I'm gonna be late out I say I won't be long Just hangin' with the girls A lie I didn't have to tell Because we both know Where I'm about to go And we know it very well 'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside To know that I'm happy with some other guy I can see him dying I don't wanna do this anymore I don't wanna be the reason why Every time I walk out the door I can see him die a little more inside I don't wanna hurt him anymore I don't wanna take away his life I don't wanna be...a murderer Our love...his trust I might as well take a gun and put it to his head Get it over with I don't wanna do this...anymore I don't wanna do this anymore I don't wanna be the reason why Every time I walk out the door I can see him die a little more inside I don't wanna hurt him anymore I don't wanna take away his life I don't wanna be...a murderer'_

"Mother, are you okay?" asked a younger female with long black hair and fire red eyes.

Asuka looked back at her daughter and smiled as she returned to her human form. "I've been better." Asuka stood and calmly walked over to her before wrapping her in a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Alyssa. I thought you were with Selena."

"I'm surprised you're so calm," Alyssa laughed. "You'd usually be going crazy with rage being caged this long."

"Yeah, well I learned to keep my cool," Asuka answered.

"I guess you'd have to. This barrier looks pretty strong."

"It was put up by an Elemental, of course it's strong."

Alyssa examined the barrier a little closer. "It looks easy enough for me to pass."

"That's because it's made to hold me, not you."

"Hmm...In that case," she said as she transformed into a Digimon known as Renamon. "I think I'm going to look around until they decide to let you go." She stepped easily through the barrier and gave Asuka a playful smile before running off to explore the house.

"What is it your doing in my home?" asked Randy in a sad, tired voice that almost hurt her heart.

Alyssa looked at him. "Who are you? You seem familiar to me. Have we met before?"

"I know not, my little friend. What are you doing here?" Randy stayed on his course of questioning.

."I came to see my mother, but she seems to be trapped for the time being. So I'm exploring."

"I could guide you amongst my home."

"I would like that. By the way, my name is Alyssa." Randy bowed.

"I am Randy Angelus."

"Then you must already know my mother." Randy sighed sadly.

"Who is your mother?"

"Her name is Asuka Nishimori."

"Shit!"

"Is something wrong? Was it something I said?" Randy only shook his head then sat down hard on the ground.

"Have you come to tell me you hate me too?"

"Hate you?" she repeated. "Why would I hate you?" Randy gave a little half laugh half

Moan.

"Selena sure does. All I wanted to do was marry Asuka and be her step-father. She hates me now."

"That's just Selena. She hates everyone when she first meets them. But I have no reason to hate you," she said sweetly as she returned to her human from.

"You... but you... look like... me?"

"Hmm? Yeah, neither Sesshomaru nor Kurama are my real fathers. I never met my real father," she said sadly and he let out a real laugh then hugged her tightly to him.

"I sit before you, never knowing of your existence until this very moment. I am your father, Randy Angelus."

"W-what? Why have I never met you?" Randy shook his head.

"I was never told of you, and well, when I saw Asuka again it was her reception." Alyssa stood still and listened to her mother once again singing her song.

"Listen, father," she said quietly and he did so until he realized who was singing.

"Asuka," he whispered softly and rose to head toward her. Alyssa walked slowly behind him.

"This is a song that she's been working on...for you." He stood in shock then he kissed Alyssa's forehead.

"Go meet your family," he urged gently then headed to his room. Alyssa nodded.

"See ya later, father" she said before walking away.

Randy entered his room hesitantly and noticed Asuka on his bed laying flat on her back staring up at the ceiling. He walked to her side and sat on the edge of the bed silently so that the only reason she noticed him was the fact that the bed moved. She sat up and stared at him wide eyed.

"Randy?" was all she could think of to say and he laid his head on her lap.

"Forgive me for this transgression, beautiful one. But I cannot help but touch you. For you are the light in my life." Randy whispered desperately. She smiled sweetly at him and ran her hand through his shoulder length black hair.

"Its okay, my love." He shook his head and gave a small sob of pain.

"It is not okay, my light, I am unworthy. I have little to give to you and I am not so little as to ask that you accept me." She bent down and kissed him.

"All I ask for is your love...and your forgiveness." Another sob escaped him.

"You have always had my love, my heart, as useless as it is, has always resided in your hands. I am the one to be forgiven." Asuka stood and stepped away.

"I am the one that cause you a great deal of pain by being with someone else, Randy." He rose and pulled her into his arms.

"I never allowed them to be happy. I beat them up regularly." She gave him a wicked grin.

"So that explains all the scars I saw on Sesshy." Randy nodded and kneeled at her feet then pulled a small box from his pocket.

"This was my mother's ring, I was going to give it to you the morrow after we made love but you disappeared. So, I ask now; will you marry me?" He opened the box and inside was a ring that had a cluster of rubies surrounding a sapphire molded into the shape of a heart. Tears pooled in the depths of her eyes and she turned away.

"I...I don't know what to say," she whispered.

"Say 'Yes, I'll marry you'." He pleaded with tears in his own eyes.

"You'd really accept me...after all the pain I made you feel?"

"Whatever pain was given to me in the past will be nothing compared to what I will feel if you say no." Randy wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up into her eyes with distress written all over his face. She fell to her knees and nodded her head.

"Of course I'll marry you." Tears fell down Randy's face and a shout was heard in the hall.

"SHE SAID YES!" came Triple H's voice and then a loud thud followed and Hiei was heard yelling.

"YOU IDIOT! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE QUIET!" Siratah backed away slowly.

"You think you're helping with that, Uncle Hiei?" everything went silent and foot steps were heard as they left.

"What the hell was that all about?" Asuka asked confused.

."That would be my siblings and one daughter eavesdropping." Asuka sighed.

"Are they always like that? I know Siratah is." Randy looked hesitant.

"If I say they are you won't change your mind about marring me, right?" Asuka laughed.

"Hanya and Yuki are my little sisters. I learned to live with them no matter how insane they are. Same goes for Hope. I think I can handle your siblings too." Randy sighed softly.

"Then, yes they are." Asuka smiled wickedly.

"So, where were we before we were interrupted?" Randy smiled and lifted her then tossed her on the bed in one fluid motion.

"We were about to have hot sex to celebrate." Her smile widened.

"You don't have much control, do you?" she teased and he laughed.

"I do with everything but you."

"And you think I don't have control?" another laugh escaped him and he leaned over her.

"I know you do, but I plan to strip it away from you as I take you as mine." She laughed quietly and said something that was unexpected.

"Oh baby, oh baby. I want you, I need you," she teased.

"Not yet, but you will soon, very soon." He purred, in a deep seductive rumble. Then he began to strip her naked so as to look at her fully in the candle-lit room. Asuka began to blush when she saw the way he stared at her with hunger in his eyes.

"Do you have to look at me like that?" Randy laughed before kissing her.

"Aye, I do." He said before he started trailing tiny kisses down her jaw line.

Her eyes glowed red and his cloths were stripped away before she racked her claws along his back. A low growl rumbled deep in his throat when he felt her teeth scrap along the pulse in his neck. For a slight second, she heard the beast inside of him roaring for release.

"You waited for a long time for this moment huh?"

"No shit, Sherlock," he teased. "You have to ask?"

She smiled as she reached down and took hold of his hardening member, gaining another growl from him. He growled again and took her now naked breast into his hot mouth, suckling hard and eliciting a moan from deep in her throat. Randy let out another growl, this one designed to vibrate against her and increase her pleasure.

"Baby, I need you so much that I don't think I can be gentle." He said in a strained voice as he laid on her, then began to slide his aching cock into her tight, wet, hot channel. They both moaned at the intense sensations, Randy remembered that she was no longer a virgin and rammed himself fully into her. "At Last." He growled and set a thrusting rhythm that sent both of them racing towards the brink of ecstasy. Finally with one hard thrust Asuka orgasmed and drew Randy into his. He roared to match her scream and stiffened then collapsed.

_**Epilogue**_

The wedding was the largest of the century with the bride in a gown of fire and shadow cloth that had been created by the Elementals. If the groom's brother Triple H had tears in his eyes then it was understandable as he had played such an 'important' (Not really) part in the tragedy, (Namely he hit Randy every time he went into a funk). And Even the entire royal family attended, although the little ones squirmed in their seats and started a food fight at the reception. You will all be happy to learn that they had a storybook ending. They all lived happily ever after, at least until Randy broke Asuka's sword and forbid her to battle ever again, but that is another story.

**_The End!_**

(For now)


End file.
